Photo
by Niwolah
Summary: En Russie pour une fin de tournée, EXO donne le droit à leurs fans de poser avec eux en remerciement à leur respect et leur calme. Mais une certaine photo n'est pas du goût de Tao... qui n'est pas non plus tout blanc avec ses photos... / TaoRis / Écrit très vite


_Author: _Niwolah  
_Pairing: _TaoRis en plus d'un KaiSoo supposé et d'un BaekYeol confirmé  
_Note 1: _Comme vous le savez probablement, les EXO sont partis en Russie pour clôturer leur tour mondial (si j'ai bien compris... mais en fait, je n'en sais rien, désolée...) et vous aurez certainement remarqué que les fans étaient super respectueuses et calmes. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir prendre des photos en étant vraiment très proche d'eux (et c'est peu de le dire). Et c'est en voyant l'une d'elles avec Kris que cette idée de one-shot m'est venue comme ça, très vite. J'espère ne pas avoir foiré cet écrit en allant si vite, justement...  
_Note 2: _Je l'ai certes écris vite (moins d'un mois, ce qui est rapide pour moi) mais j'ai quand même eu du mal à formuler mes phrases. Si bien que cet OS ne me satisfait pas mais si je prends le temps de le peaufiner comme je le fais pour tous les autres, il ne sera plus du tout d'actualité. Déjà que la date est bien dépassée... Alors, je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences qu'il peut subsister.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Photo

La Russie... Un très beau pays. Et plus encore quand il fait si ensoleillé. Mais même sans cet astre radieux, la Russie aurait été tout aussi sublime parce que les EXO sont enfin entier pour ce voyage. Quoi de mieux pour remonter le moral des troupes ? Ce n'est pas Luhan qui me contredira, vu comment il s'accroche à Sehun — et Chanyeol, au grand dam de Baekhyun.  
À peine arrivés à l'aéroport, nous avons eu droit à une magnifique surprise : pas de bousculades, pas de cris désordonnés. Juste des fans calmes et des flashes. Rien de plus. La sécurité n'avait même pas à intervenir puisque c'étaient nos fans eux-mêmes qui se chargeaient de nous laisser le passage libre. Mais même ainsi, on n'en avait pas besoin aucun désordre et donc aucune foule : on a pu circuler librement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je crois d'ailleurs que Jongdae a immortalisé l'instant avec son gsm... J'aurais dû y penser aussi. Mais j'étais tellement soufflé par ce silence vraiment rare venant de nos fans que j'avais même réussi à délaisser Yifan pour apprécier ce moment. Alors que bon... Yifan est... comment dire... très important pour moi.

— Hey, baby Tao, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, les autres nous attendent.

Oh mince, c'est vrai. On doit tous aller visiter Moscou, la capitale de Russie. Je me demande bien comment elle est. Aussi belle que Beijing, que Séoul ? Ou mieux ? J'ai hâte de le découvrir. J'ai aussi entendu dire que c'était la plus grande ville d'Europe. Mais est-elle plus grande que celles d'Asie ?  
Je m'excuse vite fait à Yifan qui n'a toujours pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte et fourre mes dernières affaires dans mon sac, apercevant dans celui-ci un énième bouquin qui plaît tant à mon aîné.

— Dis, t'es sûr de comprendre ce que tu lis ? lui demande-je tandis que j'énonce le titre. C'est quoi, ça ? « Le cœur de la littérature sculpte des dragons » ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
— Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. rigole-t-il en me le prenant des mains pour le remettre dans mon sac. Tu es prêt ? Ils vont finir par s'impatienter.  
— Oui, oui, on peut y aller. souris-je tandis qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules alors que l'on sort de ma chambre et de l'appartement.

Enfin de retour chez nous ! Ce qu'il fait chaud...! Encore une belle journée qui s'achève ! pense-je avec le sourire alors que nous nous extirpons du van à la queue leu leu, l'air un peu endormi mais heureux. Les managers nous laissent un instant de libre pour que l'on puisse ranger nos affaires et nous reposer un minimum mais très vite, nous devons les rejoindre dans le salon. Planqués derrière un ordinateur, ils nous font signe de nous asseoir.

— On a encore quelque chose de prévu ? demande aussitôt Junmyeon qui s'écroule — avec grâce — dans le premier fauteuil qui est à sa portée, très vite suivi par Jongdae tandis que Minseok s'assied par terre, contre ce même meuble.  
— Non, on va juste vous montrer toutes les photos que nous avons prises aujourd'hui afin de voir lesquelles nous pourrons mettre en ligne pour vos fans. Après ça, on vous laissera tranquille.

Un soupir de soulagement sort automatiquement de plusieurs d'entre nous, faisant rire nos managers, et une fois que tout le monde est présent, ils tournent l'écran vers nous et défile alors lentement un panorama de toutes nos prises de la journée. Il y a vraiment de belles photos. Notamment celles de Jongdae qui s'est plutôt concentré sur les bâtiments et les places que nous avons visités mais aussi sur les fans qui nous suivaient à la trace sans jamais se montrer envahissants pour autant. Et puis, il y a celles que le staff à prises à notre insu. On dirait d'ailleurs des photos de fans. Ou alors, il y a celles que l'on a prises avec quelques fans pour les remercier de leur calme, principalement, mais aussi parce que c'est notre boulot. Et puis bon, soyons honnête, on aime bien ça aussi. Sauf peut-être le timide Jongin qui somnole en ce moment-même sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo, ce dernier agissant comme si de rien n'était. Mais il se tend néanmoins dès que passe une photo de lui et d'une fan toute mignonne. À ce léger mouvement, Jongin se redresse doucement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et fixe l'écran sans réaction alors que Kyungsoo le regarde en biais, toujours tendu. C'est vrai qu'il a souvent cette manie de coller sa tête à celui ou celle qui prend une photo avec lui... Mais Jongin semble ne pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il lui sourit, lui caresse la base de la nuque et referme les yeux, à nouveau posé dans le creux du cou de son aîné.  
Je souris à cette vue. Ils sont vraiment mignons...

— Wow, Bacon ! s'exclame soudain Chanyeol avant d'éclater de rire, me faisant sursauter. Quel regard tendre !

Je tourne alors la tête en direction de l'ordinateur et rigole à mon tour, accompagné des autres excepté de Baekhyun qui rougit de plus en plus en fixant le sol.

— J'étais en train de lui parler... C'est mon regard habituel !  
— Oui, bien sûr, tu ne nous regardes jamais avec une telle intensité, pourtant. se plaint Jongdae avec une moue déçue.

Il ne tarde pas à recevoir une tape sur la tête de la part de Junmyeon et de Minseok, en synchronisation parfaite qui les fait rire.

— Mais... Mais c'est vrai !  
— Notre Bacon a eu un coup de foudre russe ! s'extasie Luhan en bousculant Sehun assis à côté de lui.  
— Mais non ! Yeollie, par pitié...! le supplie-t-il d'un regard mouillé.  
— Hey, calme-toi, on plaisante. se reprend aussitôt celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te connais assez pour savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux. le nargue-t-il ensuite en lui passant la langue avant de sourire comme un idiot.  
— Mais oui, faut pas pleurer. ajoute Sehun. C'est Tao qui pleure tout le temps, pas toi.

Argh ! Sa franchise, lui...

— C'est pas de ma faute si je suis sensible, aussi ! m'écrie-je immédiatement, boudeur, sous le rire de mes aînés et même de Yifan, bien qu'il soit plus discret.

Il ne me défend même pas... Bon, pas que je le défende à chaque fois mais en même temps, on ne l'embête pas aussi souvent qu'on ne le fait avec Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ou moi.  
Mine de rien, ça fait quand même mal... Encore plus que de le voir qui tient Yixing par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber alors qu'il est assis de façon scabreuse sur ses genoux.  
Voyant que les discussions allaient continuer pendant un petit temps, les managers nous rappellent à l'ordre et retournent en arrière dans la diapo pour retrouver les photos qu'on a passées durant nos éclats de voix. Et ce sont les miennes qu'on n'avait pas vues. Évidemment. Bon, je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai des années de pratique pour les selca's mais je crains un peu la réaction de Yifan. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va le prendre.  
Il y en a plusieurs avec une même fan mais c'est normal parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à en faire une correcte. Yifan n'a pas de réaction particulière mais son visage a l'air plus fermé que d'habitude... Viennent d'autres où je suis avec mon aîné. Celles-là sont magnifiques. Surtout lui avec son tigre blanc sur l'épaule. Il est assorti à son t-shirt, c'est encore mieux. Je le vois qui sourit en les voyant. Puis une autre avec une nouvelle fan. Une jolie rousse avec un nez en trompette. Yifan fronce les sourcils. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop cette photo...

— Elle a un léger air de Duizhang, non ? se moque Yixing en se tournant vers lui.  
— Tu parles. Elle est bien mieux habillée ! enchaîne Luhan, ce qui fait rire Sehun, nous montrant qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Yifan ne réplique rien mais je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas trop qu'on critique son style vestimentaire. Alors pour une fois, j'ouvre la bouche.

— Oh, c'est bon, calmez-vous, les gars. Il s'habille comme il veut. Et puis, cette fille ne lui ressemble pas du tout !  
— Hm.

D'accord. J'ai sûrement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais je n'ai pas le temps de me rattraper que j'entends mon aîné qui soupire d'agacement. Je regarde alors l'écran et me fige.

— Aish ! C'est pas vrai... râle-t-il en se cachant derrière le dos de Yixing. Ils l'ont vraiment prise...  
— C'est quoi, cette tête, Duizhang ? se moque encore celui-ci tandis que j'analyse la photo qui me semble étrangement rester plus longtemps que les autres.

Génial. Après que je lui aie fait comprendre que je n'appréciais pas son attitude un peu distante envers les fans, voilà qu'il me sort ça. C'est de la pure provocation ou je ne comprends plus rien ! Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Parce que là, c'est trop. Comment peut-il se permettre de prendre une photo pareille avec une minette aux longues jambes ? Il ne la connaît même pas ! Des photos ainsi, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il accepte d'en prendre je suis le privilégié. Parce qu'on est proche, parce qu'on est complice. Il ne la connaît pas, il me connaît par cœur. Alors pourquoi cet air troublé et à la fois réjoui quand elle s'accroche à lui de cette façon si... aguicheuse ? J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait pu me faire ça... Et j'ai aussi du mal à me dire que je suis en train de m'énerver sans chercher à comprendre mais soit.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, je me détourne de l'écran et pars en direction de ma chambre sous les interrogations orales et muettes de mes amis et managers ; je refuse de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que Yifan.

Et c'est sans attendre que je m'écroule sur mon lit et plonge la tête dans l'oreiller.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. J'ai toujours été calme et posé dans de telles situations, je ne comprends pas comment je peux monter sur mes grands chevaux aussi vite pour une misérable photo... Après tout, comme je l'ai déjà dit et comme tout le monde le sait, c'est notre métier. Mais c'est aussi une première de se faire tirer le portrait en étant aussi proche des fans. Jamais on aurait pu les laisser nous prendre le bras ou l'épaule si elles n'avaient pas été si respectueuses dès notre arrivée. Alors forcément, au début, on ne savait pas trop comment réagir on ne voit toujours nos fans que de loin, dans le public ou derrières des barrières — de gardes ou de fer.  
J'ose espérer me tromper vis-à-vis de sa réaction sur cette photo mais son soupir et son exclamation me poussent à croire que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort, voire pas du tout.

— J'ai mal... gémis-je sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mon visage toujours caché.

Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si douloureux. Je ne ressens pourtant pas du tout la même chose quand je le vois avec Yixing ou même Chanyeol. Bon, en même temps, Chanyeol est déjà pris par Baekhyun mais passons. Luhan non plus n'arrive à m'énerver à ce point quand il s'accroche et joue avec Yifan. Alors non, je ne me comprends pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement réagi ainsi pour une photo ridicule... Enfin, pas si ridicule que ça, apparemment, vu mon état...  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement mais je n'y fais pas attention et tente seulement de stopper mes pleurs sans bouger.

— Baby Tao...?

Zut. Pourquoi c'est lui qui est là ? Pourquoi pas Kyungsoo ? C'est toujours lui qui vient dans ces cas-là. Sûrement est-il bloqué par Jongin et Yifan lui a dit de ne pas bouger... Monde cruel.

— Je sais que tu ne dors pas tu es tout tendu. Et tu ne te mets jamais dans cette position dans ton sommeil.

Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de faire semblant de dormir...  
Je le sens s'asseoir sur le bord du lit qui s'affaisse, me faisant glisser jusqu'à lui sans que je ne sache empêcher ce mouvement, et Yifan pose une main douce dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Je dois faire quoi ? Rien ? Lui crier dessus ? Ou tenter de faire en sorte qu'il sorte volontairement de ma chambre ?

— Recule. marmonne-je sans pour autant me soustraire de ses caresses.  
— Tao...  
— Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît.  
— Tao, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
— Expliquer quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
— Non.

Il fait une pause pendant laquelle sa main descend jouer dans mon cou et il reprend :

— Non parce que je ne veux pas que mes actes te blessent. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu ne vas pas bien par ma faute. Alors il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avant, pendant et après cette photo. Parce que je sais que c'est ça qui te met dans cet état. Et parce que te voir ainsi me fait mal.  
— Par pitié, Yifan, sors de ma chambre... Je veux être seul pour le moment, tu peux comprendre et accepter, ça ? m'énerve-je en sortant de mon oreiller pour le repousser.

Je me redresse, assis en tailleur, et le voit qui me regarde surpris avant que la tristesse ne le domine, la main suspendue dans les airs suite à mon rejet. Il baisse ensuite la tête, déçu et blessé — mais je n'en ai que faire, tandis que sa main retombe mollement entre nous deux, sur le matelas.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Tao... Je... je vais te laisser, alors. Mais...  
— Yifan. l'interromps-je avant qu'il ne continue sans m'écouter.  
— Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne voulais pas de cette photo !

Ses yeux de nouveau sur moi sont cette fois noirs. Noir de colère, de douleur, peut-être aussi. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir mal.

— Tu n'aimes pas la photo que j'ai faite avec ce mannequin, soit. Mais sache que cette rousse qui me ressemble ne me plaît pas non plus. Alors j'estime qu'on est quitte. Même si tu ne veux pas m'entendre sur les raisons qui ont fait que ma photo existe.  
— Elle ne te ressemble pas ! m'écrie-je à nouveau, ahuri quant à cette idée. Vous n'avez pas de point commun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois tout ce que Yixing raconte ? Arrête de l'écouter à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, bon sang !  
— Cette fille a une coupe qui ressemble à celle que j'avais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette coupe dont tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'elle m'allait bien. Même la couleur est proche de celle que j'avais. Alors oui, peut-être que cette fille ne me ressemble pas mais on voit nettement sa coiffure et si tu retire son visage pour mettre le mien, ça ne choque pas. Maintenant, je vais te laisser, puisque tu y tiens tant.

Alors qu'il se redresse dans l'optique de quitter mon lit et ma chambre, mon bras s'étend pour le retenir. Aussi étonné que lui par mon geste, je l'enjoins néanmoins à se rasseoir sans le regarder, me contentant de tirer son poignet vers moi. Et aussitôt, ses bras m'entourent sans que je ne veuille m'en éloigner.  
Il m'énerve. Je n'arrive jamais à lui tenir tête, c'est frustrant. Il est trop gentil pour que je lui en veuille...

— En fait, lâche-je sans le savoir, tu es jaloux...

Il rigole doucement et resserre son étreinte alors que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Mais je remarque également qu'il ne m'a pas contredit.

— Gege ?  
— Mon dieu, ce que ça fait du bien d'entendre autre chose que mon prénom sortir de ta bouche... soupire-t-il en s'écartant de moi. Ça m'avait manqué.

Se relevant entièrement, il contourne mon lit et soulève le drap avant de se coucher sur le dos, visage et sourire tournés vers moi — et mon incompréhension. Sans rien m'expliquer, il m'attire à lui sous la légère couverture et referme à nouveau ses bras autour de mon corps tandis que je me blottis sur son torse, respirant son odeur que j'ai toujours aimé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là comme ça mais je n'ai aucune envie de bouger alors je ne dis rien.

— Tu sais... commence-t-il avec hésitation, me collant un peu plus à lui, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu faire cette photo, Tao... Il faut que tu me croies.  
— Je veux bien essayer mais ton expression là-dessus ne m'y aide pas. souffle-je amer, me tournant dos à lui.  
— Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Je le sens qui se redresse et à sa voix dure et sérieuse, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'accepte donc sans pour autant le regarder ni lui promettre quoi que soit.

— Merci.

J'attends quelques secondes des paroles qui ne viennent pas. Il n'a pas bougé, moi non plus. Mais ma curiosité aidant, je m'assieds dos à la tête de lit et l'interroge du regard. Il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise et qu'on en finisse. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que je peux voir dans ses yeux. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère mais aussi de douceur. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à l'intensité de son regard. Enfin, si. Mais jamais quand il était porté sur moi. Alors toute cette douceur que j'y décèle me surprend.

Il ne semble toujours pas enclin à parler alors qu'il m'a demandé de l'écouter mais je ne dis rien. Je ne dirai rien tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tout expliqué. Et il sait combien je peux parfois être patient malgré l'image que je donne. Il le sait et il m'en remercie mais là, quand même, ça devient long. Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, préférant se rapprocher de moi, assis en tailleur face à moi, ses mains renfermant les miennes. Et enfin, il parle.

— Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de photo avec les fans, tu le sais. Parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Un peu comme Jongin. Mais après ta remarque sur ma distance... je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un effort. Pour toi. Parce que ça te ferait plaisir, toi qui aimes tant donner aux fans. Alors j'ai accepté quand le staff m'a présenté cette fille. Ils m'ont dit qui c'était mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Et puis, elle s'est accrochée à mon bras de telle sorte que je me suis senti encore plus mal à l'aise que quand je suis avec toi dans certaines situations... rougit-il. Tu n'étais pas dans les parages alors, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon statut de leader ne m'est pas d'une grande aide dans ces moments-là. Je ne peux pas refuser soudainement et me contredire par rapport à mon assentiment précédent. Et puis, tout à coup, alors que le staff préparait l'appareil photo, j'ai compris ce qu'on m'a dit à propos de cette fan. Une mannequin. J'étais en train de faire une photo avec une mannequin russe reconnue. Et en fait, la photo a été prise juste au moment où je disais au manager que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prendre une photo avec une fan comme ça... Mais on l'a quand même prise... Tao... Est-ce que je peux dire combien je me sens impuissant face à ça...? Est-ce que je peux espérer que tu me croies...? S'il te plaît...*

Je ne dis rien, je ne le regarde pas non plus, mais je sens ses mains qui serrent les miennes un peu plus fort.

— Tao...

Toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui, je reprends mes mains qu'il me laisse après une hésitation et me place à genoux alors qu'il est resté en tailleur. Et très vite, montrant par là notre proximité, il se relève à son tour et s'approche de moi, comprenant que je n'attends qu'il m'enlace pour se faire entièrement pardonner. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque de chose de plus émerge de son étreinte. Je ne saurais dire quoi précisément mais cette interrogation vient notamment du fait que je sente des larmes dans mon cou. Or, Yifan n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller.

— Hey... m'inquiète-je en lui caressant le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tout à coup ?  
— J'ai... J'ai eu peur un instant de t'avoir perdu. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute ainsi. C'est la première fois qu'il nous faut autant de temps pour nous réconcilier et j'ai eu peur...

C'est vrai que généralement, on ne tient pas plus de dix minutes à se faire la tête... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il pleure. J'aurais presque envie de pleurer à mon tour. ...Et merde, trop tard. Je suis vraiment trop sensible...

— Arrête ça, gege, tu vas me faire culpabiliser...  
— Non mais tu ne comprends pas. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu sais, alors s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas. Yixing est peut-être là depuis le début pour moi mais toi... Toi, c'est... Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Et là, ça fait tilt dans ma tête. L'ampoule s'est soudainement allumée et mon cœur est là pour confirmer ce que je viens d'entendre et de réaliser.

— Tu étais vraiment jaloux avec ma photo, alors... Mais jaloux comme _jaloux_, c'est ça ?

Sa seule réponse est de me serrer encore plus fort, comme si j'allais disparaître. Mais ce n'est pas du tout mon intention.

— Moi aussi. souris-je après m'être néanmoins reculé pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Moi aussi, j'étais jaloux, et tu l'as deviné tout de suite, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi, apparemment...  
— Que...? tente-t-il de dire tandis que mes lèvres se posent tendrement sur les siennes.  
— Je crois que maintenant, tout est clair, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Comme de l'eau de roche. répond-il d'un air absent avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais on est vite interrompu par des coups à la porte et la voix de Luhan qui nous fait savoir que Yixing a fini de préparer le souper depuis des lustres et qu'on attend plus que nous. Sauf qu'apparemment, il avait déjà quelque chose en bouche en venant nous appeler.

_**End.**_

* * *

*Ces paroles sont celles que Kris a laissée sur son weibo (si je me souviens bien). Je les ai simplement tournée différemment pour le contexte mais tout ce qu'il a dit sur son weibo est dans sa tirade, noyé dans d'autres phrases fictives de mon cru.

En espérant que ce one-shot vous ai plu !


End file.
